The Makaiju Arc
by Lebnaniya
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Ail and En before, during and after the series. It focuses on the tragedy and pain these two had to endure which led to their so-called "evil" stature in the second season. And finally, by the end, I will explore their relationship as they leave Earth, in the hopes of rebuiding an uncertain future.
1. Chapter 1

**The Makaiju Arc  
Chapter 1 – Goodbye My Friends  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon series in the animated format or the manga books. All copyrighted materials belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Ail and En enough attention.

**Commentary**  
I am excited about this story but I will admit I am a little nervous because I don't know many people who are fans of this couple. Take note, that this site lists them as "Ali and An" but if you watch the anime, their actual spelling is "Ail and En" – the creators did this as a play on the world "Alien," so I'm going to follow their example. This story has been in the making (in my head) for almost a year and I'm happy to finally put it down into words. As always, please don't forget to leave me a review!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They were running as fast as their small feet would carry them but at each frantic glance over a shoulder or a quick look to the side, they knew they were still being followed. They knew they were outnumbered. And the most frightening of all was the knowledge that once they were caught, they would be killed.

Ail cursed, tightening his grip on En's hand as he sped through the forest with their friends not too far behind. He knew En was exhausted but he would not let her go. She was panting, a thin layer of sweat covered her brow, as she clutched one hand against her chest, the other holding onto his hand like a vice, knowing that if she let go, she would never be able to get back up.

Zahi yelled out a warning as the five of them split up just in time as a giant energy blast impacted the ground they were running on mere seconds ago.

Zahi grabbed Hiba's shoulder as he yanked her to the side and fell into the brush. Fiore quickly glanced behind him, as a deathly silence filled the air for only a few seconds before he leapt forward, barely dodging the attack.

Ail abruptly twisted around, opening his arms as En was unable to stop her momentum, as she ran right into his chest, just as he wrapped his arms around her and kicked his feet as hard as he could, back flipping onto a higher tree further away from the blast. As he landed, he clutched En tighter to his chest as his eyes scanned their surroundings; his eyes desperately searching for their friends. He noticed Fiore right away, but Zahi and Hiba were missing.

_Why?_ En wondered, as she shivered and struggled to regain some control of her now shaking body. She was terrified. She couldn't hear anything after the blast; it was all too damn quiet. She was still struggling with the idea that anyone would want to kill them. They were children born into a war-torn world, their people fighting and killing one another for the sake of the Makaiju. She still didn't understand what it was, only that it was what was responsible for life and in this situation it was also responsible for death.

Slowly, she willed her body to breathe, she begged her body to still, as she pulled slightly away from Ail. He let her move only so far, but his arms were tightly wrapped around her, refusing to let her go. He had seen far too much death and loss, he wasn't willing to risk En's safety. He needed her by his side. They were destined after all.

Fiore was the oldest of the group, just a few weeks older but that gave him more knowledge and experience in everything. He had seen far more than they had as well. His betrothed had been killed and he was left to fend for himself the moment he woke up from his capsule from the petals that was their mother. Fiore had informed him, that the Makaiju encompassed the entire planet but the mother tree was somewhere they could never get to because of all the fighting. In any case, their mother, the Makaiju, would pair individuals together, so when they all woke up, their first sight would be the one they were destined to live with. The one they were destined to love. And the one they were destined to die with.

Fiore had a bitter look in his eyes as he had relayed this to Ail, knowing that his life was already destined to be empty. He would be alone and that knowledge alone was painful enough.

Ail scoffed bitterly to himself. _Yeah, the Makaiju got the death part perfectly._ Managing to forgo the aforementioned ideologies and just let them face death together.

Ail glanced to the side as Fiore landed by him and En as they scanned their surroundings. Fiore brought up a finger to his mouth, indicating that they remain quiet as they looked down. The group that was chasing them earlier stopped at the crater in the ground that was the result of their attack. Fiore nudged Ail as he pointed further up the tree. Silently, the three of them began climbing even further up the tree, hiding in the thick leaves as they quietly made their way to safety. Once they were up in the safety of the canopy, En tugged on Ail's arm. He turned a questioning gaze onto her soft eyes before she silently mouthed the names of their friends who were still missing. Ail held her gaze. What could he say? Zahi had warned them of the incoming attack, giving them the few precious seconds it would take to get to safety, but now he and Hiba were missing.

Grimly, Ail shook his head, relaying to her silently that he had no answers. Her eyes widened slightly in understanding, before grief clouded her eyes and she lowered her gaze, staring at nothing in particular. Ail felt helpless, it was a feeling they were all growing to hate and loath with every fiber of their being. They were gentle by nature as was proof that most of the children refused to partake in any violence and preferred to huddle together in groups, run and hide from the raging adults. Unfortunately, there were more adults than children and as the laws of nature eventually took over, it was survival of the fittest.

Movement to his side informed Ail that Fiore had noticed something. He had been silently watching the adults as they searched the area but they abruptly stopped their search and retreated back to wherever they came from. Scrunching his face, Fiore sat on the branch and crossed his arms. He was trying to decide on what to do next.

Did he risk going down to check for Zahi and Hiba? What if the adults were waiting for them to get down before they continued with their attack? At this rate, they were all too exhausted to keep running. They were safer up in the trees but not for long. Eventually, they'd need nourishment which at this point, came directly from the flower petals of the Makaiju. They had been running from the violence for so many days, that even Fiore lost count and couldn't remember when was the last time they had any nectar – the nectar that would sustain their lives.

En had been staring at nothing in particular while Ail continued to stare at her. He was worried about her; she was so very fragile and shy, why did they have to suffer to be born into a world that was completely contradictory to her nature?

Ail yelped before glaring daggers as Fiore had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close so he could whisper into his ear. Deciding he wouldn't leave his friends, Fiore instructed the two of them to stay up in the canopy as he would go down and check on Zahi and Hiba. Fiore nodded in acknowledgement, before they all climbed back down to watch as Fiore made his way down and onto the ground.

He carefully and silently searched the clearing before he moved towards the brush. He poked his head in several bushes before he started checking small openings underneath a few other trees. Noise to the side indicated that something was moving, and from the foliage, emerged Zahi and Hiba, covered in dirt and grime but otherwise unharmed.

Fiore pulled them both in a tight embrace.

Ail couldn't suppress the ridiculous smile he had on his face as he turned to En. She too had seen the entire thing and closed her eyes, a beautiful and serene smile on her face.

"En." Ail said, his voice uncharacteristically soft, as he extended his hand towards her.

En smiled, extending her hand and linking their hands together. Ail moved forward, hugging her delicately before she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer. They survived another day, they and their friends survived another horrible day of pain and suffering, but now they had to find nectar. They needed nourishment in order to survive and outrun the adults.

The trio on the ground looked up. Hiba grinned a toothy smile, flashing one of her most spectacular smiles while giving a thumbs up to Ail and En. Zahi just plopped on the ground, rubbing his back and arms. Fiore looked up and nodded at Ail and En, urging them to come back down to the ground before he walked in the same direction of the adults.

As Ail and En climbed down the tree, Hiba stood at the foot of the tree, tapping her foot impatiently. When Ail landed gracefully on the ground next to her, Hiba punched his shoulder playfully, indicating that they were alright. Ail gave her a look that practically said, "try that again and you'll be back in that hole you crawled out of."

Hiba arched an eyebrow before turning her attention to En. Ail took that opportunity to approach Zahi. He was still on the ground, rubbing his back. As Ail took a seat on the ground next to him, he took one last look to the side just as En made her way down before Hiba crushed her in a heartwarming embrace.

"How's your back?" Ail asked, giving Zahi his full attention now that he knew En was safely down the tree.

Zahi sniggered. "You try have something as heavy as that…" – Zahi pointed at Hiba - "…land on you without passing out or complaining." Ail and Zahi laughed softly before Hiba stomped her way over and tackled Zahi. He yelped in surprise – or was that more pain – as the two started playfully rolling around.

En knelt down next to Ail as they watched their friends tussle on the ground. She tilted her head, so that her head was leaning on his shoulder. Instinctively, Ail tilted his head so that his was resting on top of hers. They were alive. That's all that mattered.

"Ail?" En's soft voice whispered.

"Hmm?" Ail responded, he was listening, but she was very soft and she smelled nice, he found his eyes had started to close on their own accord, feeling perfectly at east with her by his side.

En felt her cheeks blush. She knew that she owed Ail her life since the moment she opened her eyes. How could she possibly thank him enough? How could she possible show him how much she cared about him? What was this feeling inside her chest that kept hurting at the thought of losing him? She was trying to formulate words to tell him how much he meant to her when Fiore came running from the path he had taken earlier, sheer panic and fear etched in his eyes.

Immediately, the children were no longer able to just be children. They knew they were not out of danger yet. Fiore looked around, before nodding towards the east as he ran forward. Hiba had sprung onto her feet before grabbing En's hand and yanked her to her feet just as Zahi did the same to Ail. They followed Fiore's lead, hoping he could lead them to safety.

Unfortunately, they were in so much of a rush to just keep moving forward, that when they made it to a clearing, all of their hearts plummeted. They were standing over a ledge that fell several hundred feet down to a raging river below. Water would not help them; they needed the nectar and nourishment from the Makaiju. Fiore groaned before falling to his knees as his mind raced to figure out what to do. They couldn't climb down nor could they turn back – they could hear the adults approaching.

En closed her eyes as Hiba encircled her in her arms. Zahi was looking around, trying to find something, anything they could use as a weapon. Ail stared at Fiore. What could they do? They had no means of protection. Suddenly, Fiore jumped up and turned to his friends.

"Everyone. Get behind me!"

They nodded and followed his instructions just as seven adults made their way into the clearing. They looked fanatical and wild. Almost, as if a completely different species from what they were. Suddenly, Fiore turned to them.

"You are the most precious to me since I lost her."

"What are you doing?!" Zahi yelled, as he ran forward but just as he took one step forward, Fiore raised his hands and a bubble encased them. Zahi ran right into the barrier and fell back onto the ground. Hiba ran forward, banging the barrier with her fists, trying to break free. En had ran forward as well, scanning her hands on the smooth surface, trying to find a way out. Ail picked Zahi up from the bottom of the bubble, bringing him up onto his feet. He turned questioning eyes to Fiore before he moved forward and started sending blow after blow trying to break free. Zahi followed suit; the four trying to get out.

The adults were laughing maniacally now as they ran forward, talons extending from their fingertips as they closed in on Fiore and the others.

"It won't work if I'm inside the bubble. It's never worked that way." Fiore said, tears staining his eyes as he raised his hands and the four found themselves on their knees as the force of the levitation shot them up, the bubble rising so very quickly up and further away from the ledge, taking them to safety.

"FIORE!" Zahi cried, tears streaming down his face as he got back up onto his feet and began hitting the barrier again.

"FIORE!" Hiba cried out, shaking her head as tears glistened down her cheeks.

Ail remained on his knees, watching as Fiore's teal hair floated around him, his gold earrings levitating with the power he was emitting as a white shimmer was encasing his black and gold suit and body as he used whatever energy he had to get them to safety. Ail felt the tears fall but he could care less. He was losing his friend and he was helpless and weak. He felt En embrace him, her arms moving to clasp in front of his chest, as she cried silently for their friend. Ail was too weak to do anything else, but raise one hand and rest it on top of her clasped hands. He let the tears flow. He couldn't stop them even if he wanted to.

It happened so quickly and in seconds they were safe. He could see his bubble take them far away, to what he hoped, would be safety.

"Goodbye my friends," Fiore whispered, as they disappeared from his sight.

Fiore turned around just in time as the adults came crashing on top of him. His only thought at that point was of his friends, as he closed his eyes, for the last time as the Fiore born of the Makaiju.

Unbeknownst to Fiore, the white shimmer that was radiating off of his body had intensified and would take the brunt of the attack, but not before he would lose his most precious memories as his body instinctively took over and encased him in a bubble that would float off into space, into the black sea of the void that was known as the Milky-Way Galaxy.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
I had to include Fiore in this first chapter because his story is so very tragic. When I first saw the Sailor Moon R movie, I realized that his entire character was based on the concept of friendship. His friendship to Mamoru made it so that he would be easily influenced when it came to his friends and that's why Xenian was able to easily corrupt him, because his weakness was his friends. With that said, please note that the first half of this fanfiction is obviously going to be depressing because Ail and En go through hell before the series started. Thus, their transformation from innocent children to the so-called "villains" of the second season is due to the tragedy and horrors they will face as kids before their teenage years where they encounter Usagi. So anyway…let me know what you think, meaning…leave me a review :P


	2. Chapter 2

**The Makaiju Arc  
Chapter 2 – The Cardians and Flute  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon series in the animated format or the manga books. All copyrighted materials belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Ail and En enough attention.

**Commentary**  
I am excited about this story but I will admit I am a little nervous because I don't know many people who are fans of this couple. Take note, that this site lists them as "Ali and An" but if you watch the anime, their actual spelling is "Ail and En" – the creators did this as a play on the world "Alien," so I'm going to follow their example. This story has been in the making (in my head) for almost a year and I'm happy to finally put it down into words. As always, please don't forget to leave me a review!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They had been floating over the canopies for so long, that eventually, their bodies lost strength, the adrenaline dissipated and sleep embraced the children despite the ache in their hearts. In her sleep, En pulled Ail tighter, his head resting on her chest, his arms wrapped around her as they slept soundly together. Zahi and Hiba were also huddled together, Hiba resting her head on Zahi's chest with his arm draped lazily over her waist.

How long had it been? They knew not. They continued for at least a few days in the bubble, barely able to form anything other than a few hallow words before the pain and numbness would set back in and they'd fall right back to sleep; their bodies working so hard to keep them alive.

Ail and Zahi had both realized that with Fiore gone, they would have to take responsibility for the girls and each other. They didn't know much except from what Fiore had told them. And if the projection of the bubble was any indication, they were heading to the middle of the forest, something they both feared. For if they were intended to be released there, yes, they'd be close to the mother tree, the Makaiju, but they would also be in the middle of the fight… where the children weren't the only ones being slaughtered, but the adults as well.

They would have no safe haven, except with each other. However, their tired minds could not formulate any plan and they did not have the power that Fiore had at such a young age. Granted, they were aware of the potential they'd gain when they grew up, but no child had ever exhibited – to their knowledge – that kind of power.

So the four closed their eyes, not knowing if these were the only moments of peace and solitude they would have before facing reality once again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hiba opened her eyes and glanced around herself. She was cuddled against Zahi while Ail and En were sleeping together. She slowly pushed herself up, still sitting next to Zahi but she looked around, trying to access which way was north or south…or was it east or west? Their sun-star had yet to rise, so she wasn't sure where they were. Looking down, she noticed they were significantly closer to the canopies now. With a start, she blinked before realizing, actually, they were mere feet away from the canopy.

"You guys! Wake up!" She said, as she shook Zahi awake.

"Un," Zahi groaned, before opening his eyes.

Ail and En woke up as well, as they both sat up and turned to Hiba.

"What is it?" Ail asked, slightly annoyed. He would very much rather fall back to sleep in En's arms and never wake up. He was already sick of their world and the pain he knew that was inevitably in their future.

En suppressed a yawn, looking down before gasping. Ail turned to her quickly and as she pointed down, Hiba spoke up, "We're going to land."

Just as the words left her lips, the four crash landed on top of the mantle of a very large and very lush, spinel-colored tree. The moment the bubble touched the mantle, it burst, sending the four crashing through the tree branches as they all struggled to grab onto a branch.

Hiba struggled and found herself free-falling before Zahi grabbed her hand. He had managed to grab onto a branch with one hand and used the other to grab a hold of her.

With amazing strength, he pulled her up and she managed to reach out and grab a branch. As she pulled herself up, she then turned her attention to Zahi, grabbing him under his arms as she helped hoist him up onto the same branch.

Hiba's jade-colored eyes met Zahi's gold-colored ones as an understanding passed through them. As strange as it was, the four of them had developed a silent language with their significant other. They couldn't form words because they were constantly on the run. They were always forced to remain as silent, quiet and meek as possible. Yet despite all the odds, they had formed a language all its own that was relayed through their eyes. They could reach each other's thanks, concerns and even irritations with the cock of an eyebrow, the twinkle in one's eye or the furrow of a brow.

Hiba leaned forward, resting her forehead against Zahi's as they stared into each other's eyes. They both lost count on how many times they saved each other but at this point, Hiba knew she had to concede him the victor; he had saved her more times in the last week than she could have counted.

Without realizing it, a tear slid down her cheek as she uttered the words she had always conveyed with her eyes, but found the need to express them openly.

"Thank you."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ail and En had managed to grab onto a branch before they scanned their surroundings for Zahi and Hiba. They spotted them on a branch not too far away, but they were in a world of their own. En closed her eyes, turning to scan where they hand landed and to her surprise, she realized that they were lucky enough to land on a tree that provided them what they were in so desperate need of…flowers were blooming everywhere, with beautiful citric nectar glistening in the light coming from the sun-star's rays of light.

"Ail!" En shouted, unable to contain the enthusiasm in her voice, as she plucked a flower and made her way to his side. Ail had also noticed their fortunate turn of events and just as he was about to grab a flower for En, she was by his side offering him nectar.

"You first," he said, but she shook her head no.

"Not until I see you drink first." She said firmly, furrowing her brows in stubborn resignation. He sighed. As he pushed the flower towards her. She pouted but remained resolute as she pushed the flower back towards him.

Realizing that this wasn't a battle he was going to win, he conceded and pulled the flower to his lips, savoring the taste and relishing in the fact that his thirst was finally quenched. He then offered En the flower, watching to make sure she drank some of its nectar as they desperately needed the nourishment that would help sustain them in their survival to live the next twenty-four hours.

Their silent moment of reverie was interrupted though when Zahi yelled in their direction. "You two are so selfish!"

"Eh?" Ail asked, turning with both his eyebrows raised. "We were just giving you two lovebirds the privacy you so obviously needed…" With that, he stuck his tongue out before turning back to En, smiling devilishly as he whispered, "…and our own privacy." En grinned from ear to ear as she playfully smacked Ail on his shoulder.

"I can't believe our luck!" Hiba said, as she swung closer to Ail and En, before latching onto another branch, pulling herself up and finding a flower for her and Zahi. She jumped gracefully down onto a nearby branch, just as Zahi joined her as the two of them also drank nectar that would help sustain their lives.

"Where are we?" En asked, finally looking towards the sky.

"Based on the sun-star's position, I'd say we're right smack in the middle of our planet. No way we'd be able to see it like this if we weren't." Zahi said, as he finished drinking from one flower and reached for another. Hiba pulled the flower over his head; he frowned and reached for it, but she moved it away again, so instead of playing her game, he grabbed her under the arms and started tickling her. She yelped and tried to get away, but not before Zahi triumphantly jumped back with the flower in his hand, grinning like an idiot.

"Idiot." Hiba smiled, as he watched him drink.

"You love me though." Zahi said, the words escaping his lips before he could actually think about what he just said.

An awkward silence filled the air as none of the four kids knew how to respond or react to what was said. Even Zahi himself looked dumbfounded at what he just said, before he shrugged it off and scooted closer to Hiba as he drank some more nectar before offering the flower back to her.

She accepted it without hesitation, a little blush staining her features before Ail stood up. He was curious as to how it could be so quiet and peaceful if indeed they were in the middle of their planet, the supposed location of their mother tree, the Makaiju.

"I'm going back up. I want to see what our surrounding looks like," he announced, before he turned to En. She was just about to get up to follow him when he put a firm hand on her shoulder, stopping her in place.

"Stay. I won't be long."

En opened her mouth to protest, her eyes clearly screaming that she didn't want to leave him when he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "I won't be long," he repeated, before he jumped up and latched onto a branch. He maneuvered around, continuing on his way up. Zahi looked around, and decided he'd follow Ail. He leaned over, while En was still drinking; he thought she wasn't looking so he took his chance and placed a very quick kiss on Hiba's cheek.

If he thought she was cute before, when her cheeks were stained with a little shade of pink, he thought she was now downright adorable as she blushed ever so prettily.

"We'll be back before you notice." And with that, he followed Ail up the tree.

A soft laughter to her side snapped Hiba out of her little episode as she realized that En had in fact seen the entire display of affection. Scowling, she couldn't help it as she blushed even further. All she could do was snort, before adding, "Shut up, En."

En smiled, before looking up into the canopy. She wondered if Ail would ever show that kind of affection, especially after losing Fiore. He'd need time. Ail and Fiore were closer as friends than Zahi and Fiore, but it didn't change the fact that despite their current turn of events, they were still aching so very badly inside.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Once they reached the mantle of the tree, Ail and Zahi both gaped and awed at their surroundings. It was a sea of mantles but the tree they landed on was far larger than any of the others.

"Any idea on what we should do next?" Ail asked, turning to Zahi.

Zahi frowned. He didn't know what to do. _If Fiore was here_….shaking that thought away, he turned to Ail. "I don't know."

Ail nodded. They had to formulate a plan. However, just as they were about to head back down, both Zahi and Ail pulled back as the branches they were holding onto started to glow.

"Ail look!"

"Zahi look!"

They shouted in unison as the area they were holding continued to glow even more before an object floated towards each of them.

Ail was shocked to see an incredibly detailed moon-stoned colored flute with jade and ruby detailing on its side. It floated towards him and hovered there, as if waiting expectantly for him to acknowledge and claim it. Ail turned towards Zahi and noticed that he had two objects floating towards him…two armor armbands were encased in his light and they both levitated to each of his arms.

"What's going on?" Zahi asked, as he looked over to Ail.

Shocked that Zahi had armbands while he merely had a flute, Ail turned to his object just as Zahi turned back to his and the two reached out simultaneously and touched each of their items. Immediately, light flashed around them and Ail could feel the energy emanating from the flute. The moment Zahi touched his armbands, they disappeared and then reappeared on his arms, glowing and also emitting a strange energy.

"HEY!" Hiba yelled, as she looked up. "What was that light? Zahi? Ail?"

Both boys were confused but by now the light had disappeared and they were simply standing on the branches near the topmost part of the mantle, overlooking their surroundings as if nothing unusual had occurred.

"Let's go." Ail said, as he jumped down several branches. Zahi followed suit.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What was that light we just saw?" En asked, as Ail finally made his way back down to where they were.

"We saw a flash of light. Are you guys ok?" Hiba asked, as she looked Zahi over, spotting the armbands. She arched an eyebrow before Zahi explained what happened.

"Well, I don't like it." Hiba said, crossing her arms and glaring at the objects. Zahi sighed. What could he do? They latched onto him the moment he touched them and as he tried to remove them they wouldn't come off. That only added more to Hiba's distress.

Ail was inspecting his object as well, with En right by his side as she clasped her hands behind her back. She was glad his object wasn't designed for fighting, it was a mere flute after all, but Ail looked a little down-hearted. He kept glancing towards Zahi and his armbands.

En shrugged her shoulders before nudging Ail on his side. "Play something for me."

"I don't know how…" he answered truthfully, En's request completely taking his mind off Zahi and now making him focus on the task she asked him to complete.

"I don't mind. I'd love to hear you play."

Ail felt his body relax and brought the flute to his lips. He didn't even realize that his fingers on their own accord managed to find their positions on the flute and he blew into the instrument. For a moment, they all stood still and quiet, relishing in the sound of the beautiful music coming from Ail's lips and talented fingers. He didn't know what he was doing; he just let his body and mind do what appeared to come so very naturally to him. But just as he was on the pinnacle of the last note, he heard En, Zahi and Hiba gasp. Abruptly, he stopped and was shocked to see two more identical glowing spheres appear before Hiba and En.

En reached out and from her glowing sphere, thirteen miniature creatures emerged, encircling her as they each busied themselves with studying her in detail.

Ail was dumbfounded as he approached, but as soon as the creatures caught sight of his flute, they too, started examining him in detail before two perched on his head while the others made themselves comfortable on his shoulders. Ail couldn't hide the annoyance from his face as En started to giggle as several started rubbing themselves on her cheek. They were absolutely adorable in her opinion.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Ail's got his flute now and En's got the Cardians, although in this situation, they aren't cards yet. At this point, they're basically mini-versions of the Cardians in their "pure" forms. I'll go into it in more detail as the story continues, but basically, just so you guys have an idea, they're no bigger than three inches tall, they can easily fit in the palm of your hand and they are the equivalent forms of the Chinese Zodiac. As always, let me know what you think & thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Makaiju Arc  
Chapter 3 – Innocentiae  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon series in the animated format or the manga books. All copyrighted materials belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Ail and En enough attention.

**Commentary**  
I am excited about this story but I will admit I am a little nervous because I don't know many people who are fans of this couple. Take note, that this site lists them as "Ali and An" but if you watch the anime, their actual spelling is "Ail and En" – the creators did this as a play on the world "Alien," so I'm going to follow their example. This story has been in the making (in my head) for almost a year and I'm happy to finally put it down into words. As always, please don't forget to leave me a review!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What are they?" Zahi asked, as he finally approached the two.

Ail tucked the flute under his arm as he grabbed the two creatures that were sitting on his head and held them at eye-level to examine them. One of them was a miniature-like clown, who sat comfortably in his hand as she twirled a miniature-like umbrella and opened it, providing herself some shade as she stared back at Ail.

"That's Bipierrot." En said, as she approached with the other miniature creatures all hovering in the air around her. The other two that were sitting on Ail's shoulders quickly floated over to En.

Ail then turned to the second creature in his other hand; this one, unlike Bipierrot, was kicking, squirming and struggling to get out of his hold. It even sank its infinitesimally small fangs into his finger but she was so small that he barely felt anything.

"She's feisty." Zahi commented.

Ail purposely gave her a little squeeze as the creature yelped and continued to kick, trying to get free.

"Amanju," En smiled, as she opened Ail's hand and removed Amanju from his grasp. En chuckled as Amanju turned around in the palm of her hands and puffed up, clearly agitated at Ail's behavior. She then shot up into the air, crossed her legs and sat down in mid-air, frustrated and cranky at her ill treatment. The other creatures circled her. Falion approached her ever so cautiously before rubbing her head against Amanju's shoulder. Falion looked like a white and pink lioness, with a heavy mane. The other creatures also floated in the air as they waited for Ail to release Bipierrot. Noticing their gaze, Ail realized they were waiting for him to release her as well. He opened his hand and Bipierrot seemed to float up into the air with her umbrella, before reaching the others and they soon began communicating in their own language.

"How'd you know their names?" Hiba asked. En turned to her and noticed the life-size hand-pendant she had obtained from her glowing sphere.

"I just know. I can sense their names." En said, as she glanced upwards to look at her thirteen miniature creatures. Why everyone else received objects and she had living creatures was beyond her knowledge, but she knew that she already liked them.

Glancing around their surrounding Zahi spoke to Ail. "I don't like this."

Ail turned questioning eyes to Zahi.

"It's too quiet." Zahi added, as he glanced around. If we are at the center of the forest, then why are there no others?" Ail shrugged his shoulders. Not really one to talk, he had no answer so he provided no response. Instead he started making his way down the magnificent tree.

"Hiba. En. Let's go." Zahi said, as he waited for the girls.

"We're leaving? Why not stay here?" Hiba asked.

"It's not safe to stay in one place for too long, given our situation."

Hiba nodded in understanding as she made her way down. Zahi following soon after. En remained as she glanced at the thirteen creatures still comforting Amanju.

"Come on." En said, as she turned to look up at the canopy of the magnificent tree that had, for a brief moment, been a place of comfort. The spinel-colored tree was shimmering and glowing in the light and she felt a very strange tug in her chest before she whispered, "…could this be the Makaiju?"

"En!" Zahi reappeared, frustrated that she had not followed.

"Coming!" En turned around and started making her way down.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

En frowned.

As she cautiously made her way down, the creatures were mimicking her actions, making fun of her slow pace. In particular, Hell Ant with her tentacles and Amaderasu with her strings were imitating her actions while Utonberino and Vampir were acting like they were asleep as they floated down. "Would you stop that!" En shouted, as she finally jumped down onto another branch before finally reaching the trunk of the giant tree and climbed down.

As she landed on the ground, she noticed Ail, Hiba and Zahi were talking quietly about which direction they should go. It was still too eerily quiet if this was indeed the middle of the forest; Fiore had indicated that most of the violence occurred in the center because of the Makaiju's location. Just as she took one step forward, the creatures appeared all around her, curious eyes gleaming as they kept looking from her and then back to the tree. En sensed that they didn't want her to leave the tree.

"We have to go. It's not safe here," she whispered. Four of them flew in front of her and dropped on their knees in mid-air, clasping their hands and shaking their heads furiously. En understood. They were afraid and didn't want to leave the sanctuary of the tree. She knew their fear. She had been privy to the overwhelming fear of death and pain since she opened her eyes.

En moved to the side so that she could see all of them.

"Come here, all of you," she said, the warmth in her voice even surprised herself, as she had not been able to share any compassion with anyone but Ail. They all floated to her as En opened her arms wide and encircled them all in her arms. She lowered her head so that she could hug them best she could before she whispered, "…if you want to stay here…" En then turned to the tree before looking down at the creatures as they all peered at her with glossy eyes, "…it's ok. I won't force you… I release you." En's voice quivered at the end. She couldn't understand the tug at her heart when she looked back at their confused faces. She opened her arms again, releasing them but they refused to let go. Each one grabbed onto a part of her arms and held on tight.

"I don't want you to get hurt," En added, trying to let them go. "I release you. I'm not your master." The creatures seemed to glare at her. She knew they understood, but it seemed that they would not leave her. "Do as you will," En sighed as she let her arms drop as some of the creatures clung to her arms, whereas a few others climbed into her hair, settling in comfortably, while a few more simply floated by her side.

"The area is too heavily wooded. It would take much longer going by the trees so instead, we follow the river bend," Zahi pointed out, as Hiba and Ail stood by with their arms crossed. Following the river seemed like the most logical path to take, but they needed to remain close to the trees in case of any attack.

Ail glanced to the side and noticed En finally approach. His eyes watched her; she was oblivious to his quiet inspection. The creatures were still with her and he couldn't help but notice how her soft features, her warm eyes, and her playful personality was slowly making its way through the sadness and pain. He also knew that he had to control himself as well; he was finding himself angrier with each passing day, and at some points, he didn't even want to wake up or live, knowing the horrors and uncertainty that they would have to face.

Ail felt a warm hand intertwine with his own as he blinked in confusion. En was holding his hand, tilting her heard to the side curiously, silently asking if he was ok. Ail looked around and noticed that Zahi and Hiba had already started walking alongside the small river bend. Turning to En, Ail stared at her as his eyes roamed her face. He wasn't willing to live but if En was alive and as long as she needed him, he'd be there. He'd be there for her if nothing else. Squeezing her hand in return, the two walked hand in hand behind Zahi and Hiba as they searched for somewhere to call home.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She lost track of time, but she knew they had been walking for several hours. Her eyes slowly glanced up to the sky and involuntarily widened as she eyed the light gray clouds above. "I have a bad feeling," Hiba said, turning to Zahi with a pointed look that clearly expressed her hesitation and insecurity about their situation.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. We'll have found shelter by then."

Hiba nodded and then glanced apprehensively at the sky above. The clouds were almost black now and she subconsciously moved her hand and grabbed the pendant she now wore around her neck.

"I promise I'll protect you."

Shocked, Hiba stared back at Zahi as he had stopped and turned to face her. "I won't lose you. And if worse comes to worse," Zahi whispered as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek, "I'll be right behind you."

"Don't talk like that. I'm stronger than I look."

"I know you are. But I'm not."

"Liar."

Zahi stared, his eyes burning into hers. "I will not lose you, Hiba. WHEREVER you go, I'll be right behind you."

Hiba shook her head. "I want you to live."

"As I you."

"Then we agree. Whatever happens, we'll keep living."

"No. Whatever happens, we'll be together."

"Zahi…"

Hiba stopped short as she felt a horrible tremor run through the ground. Zahi felt it too, as he grabbed her arm as they both tried to steady themselves on the shaking ground. They felt an enormous pressure shake the ground as the wind blew violently around them, the darkened clouds above seemingly darker than ever before. The trees around them started to shake. They glanced around wearily as Zahi searched for Ail and En. He spotted them not too far behind as they too were struggling to remain on their feet as well. As quickly as it happened, everything seemed to stop and silence filled the air. Zahi glanced at the tree tops, sensing which way the direction of the wind was blowing before he turned in its direction. Ail and En had finally made it to their side as the four of them looked to the direction Zahi was staring at. All four of them gazed in awe as trees started falling to the ground, crashing with enormous thunder and noise as they could hear the deafening roar that was crashing ever closer to them.

"RUN!" Zahi yelled as he grabbed Hiba's hand and bolted forward.

En grabbed Ail's hand and yanked him with her, running hand in hand as they followed Zahi and Hiba, desperately trying to find a way to avoid the incoming rapids.

"What's going on?!" En shouted, running with Ail as they kept perfect pace with Zahi and Hiba.

"I don't know!" Hiba shouted, still clutching her pendant as she ran with Zahi.

"Whatever happened, I can sense water. Lots of it!" Zahi shouted, as he kept running, leading them forward, searching everywhere to find a big enough tree that they could climb. At this point, he was regretting ever leaving the giant tree they had left so many hours ago. If they had remained there, they might have been at a safer position since it was such a huge tree. But he knew what was coming. Water. He could sense the plunging nightmare approaching them as they all heard howls and screams echoing throughout the forest. And somehow, he knew. He knew that their kind, their species had caused the danger. The grown-ups had lost their minds and gone insane with a darkness in their hearts that he would never be able to understand. All he knew was that if they were all to survive, they would need help.

"Makaiju." Hiba whispered as she clutched her pendant. "Please help us!"

Suddenly, Hiba's pendant started glowing bright and a beam of light shot towards the left. They all came to a crashing halt and started at the light. "What does it mean?" En asked, as she instinctively glanced behind her to make sure they wouldn't be attacked even in this situation.

"What did you do?" Zahi asked, he had not heard her whispered plea.

"I asked for help." Hiba looked towards the direction of the light. They would not have gone in that direction and her instincts told her to follow the light. "I can feel it." She said, as she pulled on Zahi's hand and pointed towards the gleaming light. "This way."

Zahi's eyes bored into hers. He trusted her with his life and as such he nodded and turned to the others. "That way!"

Hiba smiled and ran forward, holding Zahi's hand as they followed her pendant's direction. Ail and En had no idea what to think anymore. They were fearful of what was happening to their planet. They could feel the ground trembling with amazing power and the black clouds continued to gather up above.

Just as they made their way to a clearing, they all spotted an enormous tree not too far away. The light from Hiba's pendant stopping at the base of the tree.

"Let's go!" Hiba shouted, as she ran forward.

She and Zahi ran past a boulder to their right, and as Ail and En were running, from behind the boulder, another one of their species lurched forward and tackled Ail and En to the ground.

Their screams echoed in the clearing as Zahi and Hiba turned in time to see the adult extend his claws and swipe at Ail and En.

"NO!" Zahi yelled as he ran forward. Hiba screamed as she saw blood stain the grown-up's hand.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
So, the title of this chapter is "Innocentiae" which is Latin for "Innocence." Also, no one's really asked but I figured I might as well mention it here since I'm talking about the meaning of words. Zahi, is an Arabic name for boys that means/translates into "brilliant," while Hiba is an Arabic name for girls that means/translates into "gift." Another author's note in case anyone is confused, Hiba's hand-pendant is like the Hamsa-hand that you see from the Middle East…it's a beautiful piece of jewelry. And one more additional thing, I'd like to say thank you to **James Birdsong **because at the moment, you're the only one leaving me reviews and I greatly appreciate it =)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Makaiju Arc  
Chapter 4 – Gravity of Love  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon series in the animated format or the manga books. All copyrighted materials belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Ail and En enough attention.

**Commentary**  
I am excited about this story but I will admit I am a little nervous because I don't know many people who are fans of this couple. Take note, that this site lists them as "Ali and An" but if you watch the anime, their actual spelling is "Ail and En" – the creators did this as a play on the world "Alien," so I'm going to follow their example. This story has been in the making (in my head) for almost a year and I'm happy to finally put it down into words. As always, please don't forget to leave me a review!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The ground rushed up to meet them as their heads slammed against its hard surface. Ail grabbed the hand closing around his neck just as he heard En's muffled cry of pain.

He glanced quickly to the side and noticed that she had landed on the creatures that were hiding in her hair and along her lower back and arms. Half of them looked unconscious while the others were struggling to get out from underneath her weight.

That's when a searing pain lashed across his side and he cried out in pain. The crazed adult had let go of En, but used its free hand to extend its claws and lash out at Ail. Through the pain and the feeling of blood soaking his side, he heard Zahi and Hiba's screams. He couldn't respond though because the pressure around his neck increased and try as he might with all his strength, he couldn't pry off the adult's hand from his neck.

Ail couldn't really think with the pain but that's when a flash of light blasted the adult off of him. Groaning, as he struggled to sit up, he saw Zahi's outstretched arms with an afterglow shimmering along his hands and around his armbands. Somehow, he knew that those bands had given him the power to drive off the adult...but not for long.

The adult roared as it turned feral eyes on the kids and charged once again. However, this time it wasn't alone. Its mate had joined him and the two rushed towards the children. Zahi ran forward and extended his arms, focusing his will and power into creating a shield.

The impact hurt.

Zahi could feel the blows that ricocheted off his shield but it worked. He had managed to create a light shield and protect Ail, En and Hiba. Circling his arms, he willed the power radiating from his armbands to encircle him and his friends, which only incensed the crazed adults even further.

"Ail!" Hiba called, as she helped him sit up. She quickly tore a piece of her suit and started bandaging Ail's side as to stop the bleeding just as En recovered from the attack and got up agonizingly slow.

The back of her head, the back of her neck, her lower back, and most especially her arms hurt as she knew she landed on the miniature creatures. Gasping as she finally sat up and caught sight of Ail, she ran to his side just as Hiba finished bandaging him up.

"Ail?!" En grabbed his hand, looking deep into his eyes.

Ail winced from the pain but otherwise waved his hand. He would survive, but he was weak from the loss of blood and he knew it. He felt dizzy but was still able to get on his feet. "We have to help Zahi," he managed to sputter.

"We need to get back to the tree," Hiba said, as she ran towards Zahi.

Ail turned to En as she nodded before running back to the miniature creatures. As expected, half of them were unconscious while the other half were visibly hurt but awake. She started gathering them in her arms as Ail joined her side.

"I can't carry them all!" En choked out, as she tried desperately to hold onto as many as she could. She knew Ail wouldn't be able to help her even if he wanted to…they had to scale the tree for safety…they wouldn't be able to do it with the unconscious creatures.

"What do I do?!" En asked, as she noticed Zahi and Hiba were retreating slowly back towards them, the light shield still perfectly in place.

"En…" Ail started, but he couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't tell her to leave them but at this point, they had no choice.

"En…" he tried again, but a pain shot through his body and he grimaced, falling onto his knees as he took in deep breaths.

"Ail?!" En ran to his side, still holding onto some of the creatures.

"Damnit!..." he gasped, as the last tremor of pain seemed to subside.

"Hiba! Zahi! Help!" En managed to cry out, knowing that she wasn't of any use to either the miniature creatures or Ail.

Hiba glanced over her shoulder. She had remained by Zahi's side, guiding him backwards as they retreated back to the large tree. The two crazed adults continued to attack the barrier but they were unable to break it.

_Zahi. You've become strong…just like Fiore…_ Hiba thought, as she took one last look behind her. She knew they'd have to help Ail up the tree, but she also knew that the miniature creatures had suffered as well, and knew they wouldn't be able to hold onto them while trying to climb the tree.

"Stop here." Hiba said, as she left Zahi's side and ran to help pick up Ail. Turning quickly to En, her eyes softened for just a brief moment, understanding En's compassion, but also realizing that their lives were still in the balance. The sound of raging water was getting closer.

"En. Leave them."

"What?!" En couldn't believe her ears. Ail shifted and managed to walk the few steps to stand by Zahi while Hiba turned away from En. "We can't take them with us…they'll only get in the way. If they were able to fly on their own like before, it would be different…they could simply follow us. But right now, they're nothing more than liabilities."

"NO!" En shouted. "I won't abandon them! They're just like us! Can't you see?!"

"Yeah. But just like us, no one cares!"

En glared back at Hiba. This was their first fight and she felt anger creeping into her heart. The combination was painful. It was a mixture of anger, pain, and despair cascading all around her.

"I won't leave them."

"So you'll choose them over Ail?"

That snapped her heart. The accusation was more than she could bear. She would never leave Ail…but she also couldn't leave helpless creatures alone either. It was all too much. Her anger rose and for the first time, En felt hatred. Pure hatred just like the adults. She glanced towards them and glared. It was all **their** fault. They had been fighting for their lives since they emerged from the sepals of their tree, and yet, no one cared. No one spared them a second thought. No one had pity, mercy or compassion for them. She hated their existence. She hated the adults. And she hated feeling so helpless.

The creatures that were awake could sense En's feelings. They started squirming in her arms and as she released them, they started floating into the air. Even the ones still out started to float up into the air.

"What's going on?!" En asked, her hatred and anger subsiding, immediately replaced with concern and fear.

The miniature creatures started to glow with an intense shimmering of light, before they all started to grow in size. As the light finally subsided, En gaped as she realized that the thirteen miniature creatures were no longer miniature…they were adult-size and fully grown. Powerful creatures that radiated immense strength and power.

"What's happened to you?" En asked, stumped at their changes.

"We're the Cardians and we'll protect you… however, our strength is derived from your strength, and as you are but a youngling, we don't have much time. Thank you, En, for loving us and refusing to give us up."

"Wait!" En said, just as they all ran forward.

Zahi, Hiba and Ail were staring, amazed at the transformation of the "Cardians," just as they ran past Zahi, through his barrier and out into the open field where they quickly dealt with and finished off the two adults.

The four of them were speechless.

_The Cardians had transformed to their adult-sizes because of En's power?_ Ail wondered. _But if they used her power that would mean…_

Just then, En collapsed onto the ground. The three of them ran towards her and realized that she was exhausted. She managed to open her eyes slowly, but she felt dizzy as her vision swam before her. Ail turned around just in time to see the Cardians return. They were true to their word. They had protected them and the adults lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Ail." One of them addressed him. "I'm Yamadakka. We don't have much time. But know that whenever you or En need us, you can use your flute to call us forth. However, also remember that we do use and rely on your life energy. So please…be careful and be safe."

En was able to sit up with Hiba's help. They looked around them as trees started collapsing. They were at the base of the largest tree in the area, with vines hanging all the way to the buttresses of the roots...but they would have to hurry. En turned in time to hear Yamadakka's words before all the thirteen creatures started to glow once again, and then all thirteen lights shot towards En. She crossed her arms in front of her to protect herself; the projection of all thirteen Cardians had startled her, but when she opened her eyes again she realized that they had transformed into cards and were now hovering in front of her.

She reached towards them, her fingertips brushing their surfaces just as they all disappeared. And while she missed their company, she could sense that they were still close by. What Yamadakka had said earlier was true; she could feel them so close, almost a heartbeat away. They would appear once again, whenever she called for them, and knowing that fact that they were alive and well, was good enough. The only sadness that wracked her heart was the fact that they too, were no longer innocent. They had transformed and changed into their adult-sizes. They had taken two lives. And now, they were unable to return to their pure states.

"Move!" Ail interrupted her thoughts, as the four of them heard crashing waves. Grabbing onto the vines, the four of them started to climb just as waves started crashing by. The two bodies of the grown-ups disappeared under the floodwaters. Zahi was helping Ail as much as he could, as the two of them pulled their way up. En and Hiba were above, leading and clearing away thorns and branches that would hinder the boys' movements. As they managed to grab onto the nearest branch, the two girls moved aside as they helped Ail and Zahi up.

"The water's rushing from that direction over there!" Zahi announced, as he realized that it was getting higher and that the force wasn't letting up.

"It's going back to the center of this planet?" Hiba asked, as she glanced across the horizon.

"Which means if any of us gets swept up against it, we'll be right back where we started earlier today…back where we received our gifts." Ail concluded, as he gasped for air. He was tired. The struggle to climb up the tree and use the vines was draining his already exhausted body.

"We have to keep moving." Hiba added, as she started to climb up.

"Come on Ail." En added, as she waited for Ail to grab onto her hand.

"Can you make it?" Zahi whispered, as he helped Ail get up onto the next branch so he could grab En's hand.

"I will." Ail said, as he gestured up towards Hiba. "Don't leave her alone."

"But what about you? I can't just leave you like this…"

"I've got En. Besides! The vines are helping." He lied. He was already pushing his body beyond its limit but just as Zahi was about to object, they both heard Hiba scream. As they looked up they caught sight of Hiba falling. One of the branches had snapped and she lost her grip on the vine.

"Hiba!" Zahi yelled, as he used the vines he was holding onto, to kick against the trunk of the tree and swing around in time to catch her. As the projection carried them forward, they managed to grab onto another branch, slightly higher than where Ail and En were.

Hiba didn't move. She was shivering and shaking in his arms as she tried to steady her racing heart. She was terrified. When she lost her footing and her grip, she thought for sure she would fall and plummet into a watery grave. But once again, Zahi was by her side. He had saved her yet again.

"I've got you." Zahi whispered, as he pulled her close into a tight embrace. Keeping her safe and warm in his arms.

Looking down below, he saw En and Ail watching them with relief. They had all been through so much that the thought of losing just one of them would tear them all apart.

_We have to make it. We just have to._ Zahi's thoughts echoed, as he hugged Hiba tighter.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ail managed to inch himself up the branch before he took hold of another branch and made his way up. He was now on equal footing with En as they were slowly, yet surely, making their way to their friends up above. En was about to use one of the branches when Ail stopped her.

"Use the vines. They might be safer…" he left the rest unsaid. If Hiba had lost her footing, then the next set of branches were definitely not safe. Their safest bet was the vines.

Nodding in understanding, she grabbed a vine, as he grabbed one for himself, and the two started to climb their way up.

Just then, another roar silenced everything around them and Ail and En turned to look at the source, just as a giant wave came crashing against them.

"AIL!"  
"EN!"

Zahi and Hiba cried out simultaneously, as the water had now covered their friends up to their necks, as they were both struggling not to lose their grip as they hung onto the vines for dear life.

Ail glanced miserably at En; his strength was already draining and his injury was only adding to his fatigue, and the overwhelming weight of wanting to just close his eyes and never wake up was overpowering.

En's face was covered in rivulets of water; she turned to look at Ail and struggled to comprehend the meaning behind his eyes. Her hands began to tremble as she pulled as hard as she could, lifting herself up and out of the raging water as she clung to the vines for her life. However, her thoughts and fears were with Ail. He was barely able to hold on and her greatest fear would be that he would not fall into the raging water below, but that he would let go.

She could feel her muscles going numb as she clenched her fingers around the vines but she willed herself to stay calm as she turned to Ail and extended her hand.

"Grab onto me."

Ail turned miserable, tired eyes towards En. Yes. She would grab him. She would hold onto him. And she'd never let go even if it meant her own death. And that was something Ail could not allow.

"I'm sorry." Ail whispered, as his fatigue took over and darkness engulfed him. The last thing he remembered seeing were En's eyes widening in fear and pain, as she screamed out his name but he couldn't hear her. He had lost consciousness.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"NO!" Zahi and Hiba yelled from above. They had been trying to make their way down safely but they couldn't find a safe path that could support the four of them.

"AIL!" Zahi cried out before falling onto his knees and punching the branch they were sitting on. Silent tears poured down Hiba's eyes as she struggled to hold herself together. She stared at the water, looking for any sign that Ail would resurface and somehow swim against the current and back to the tree. It was all wishful thinking.

Hiba choked out a strangled sob before kneeling next to Zahi and putting a hand on his shoulder. They still had En right? They weren't lost and alone on this forsaken planet.

"YOU TWO BETTER LIVE!"

Zahi and Hiba snapped their heads up and looked down towards En. Her back was facing them but she stood perfectly still as her eyes were focused on the water. She was standing on a branch now directly parallel to the raging current.

"En?" Zahi asked, as he wiped away the tears still streaming down his face.

She turned to face them. Her eyes shimmered with tears and determination, but what scared them was the glint of something more in her eyes.

"En..." Zahi whispered, a chill running down his spine as he soon realized that he had seen that look in her eyes somewhere before…in Fiore's eyes.

"En don't!" Zahi yelled, as realization hit him hard.

She took a deep breath, knowing she might not get another one, before she jumped off the tree and slowly disappeared into the raging water.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes  
**I hope this is getting exciting for you guys! Please don't forget to leave me a review. It's hard to update when I don't know if anyone is bothering to read this. I know that many people aren't fans of this couple, but if you are, just a little comment will do. Ail lost consciousness and En jumped in after him. Of course they survive! But what do you think's going to happen next? Check back next month! My pattern now is updating this story on the 12th day of each month.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Makaiju Arc  
Chapter 5 – Instinct  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon series in the animated format or the manga books. All copyrighted materials belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Ail and En enough attention.

**Commentary**  
I am excited about this story but I will admit I am a little nervous because I don't know many people who are fans of this couple. Take note, that this site lists them as "Ali and An" but if you watch the anime, their actual spelling is "Ail and En" – the creators did this as a play on the world "Alien," so I'm going to follow their example. This story has been in the making (in my head) for almost a year and I'm happy to finally put it down into words. As always, please don't forget to leave me a review!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The current engulfed her and she was dragged under instantly. She struggled against the current that filled her lungs with fluid death. However, despite her fear, En became enraged. With several hard kicks, she managed to break the surface, gasping for air as another huge wave slammed against her, pushing water deep into her lungs. For a split second, she thought of the Cardians, but she knew she wasn't able to call them…she didn't have enough energy.

Her thoughts quickly returned to the one she couldn't be separated from…Ail.

_Where are you?!_ Her mind screamed, as she continued to struggle to stay above the surface, while scanning the raging currents for any sign of him. Absolute hysteria claimed her mind. She would not let him die, but her resolve was quickly shaken by insecurity and fear…fear of losing him, fear of being alone, and eventually, fear of death.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The tears wouldn't stop. She had been struggling to wipe them away, to continue their ascension up the giant tree and to safety…but they wouldn't stop. Finally, Hiba stopped moving up and collapsed on a large branch and broke down. They were lost. They were alone. They had lost Fiore. Ail. And now En.

Zahi stopped climbing, as he too glanced at the raging waters bellow, thinking of those they had lost. He was tired. He was fed up. And above all else, he hated everything about the Makaiju and their planet. His feelings soon subsided though as he glanced at Hiba. She was balled up against the bark of the tree, sobbing silently for their friends. After making sure they were high enough and at a safe distance from the ever rising water, he moved towards her and sat by her side.

Hiba clutched the necklace in her hand just as Zahi put an arm around her shoulder.

"Please. You worked before right?"

Zahi eyed Hiba and realized that she was talking to the pendant she received from the giant tree earlier that day.

"Please. Save them!" Hiba wailed, as she closed her eyes and hugged the pendant to her chest.

"Hiba…" Zahi was at a loss for words. So instead, he pulled her against him and hugged her as tightly as he could, trying to convey that at least, even if all was lost, they still had each other.

Suddenly, Hiba gasped and the two moved slightly apart as a bright light shot from Hiba's hand-pendant across the landscape.

"It headed towards..." Hiba whispered, "…back to, where the water… the tree?"

"Could that tree we were on earlier today have been the…Makaiju?" Zahi asked, as they looked across the horizon.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She couldn't see anything except for wave after wave crashing over her, threatening to plunge her underneath where she'd never be able to resurface. But En refused to give up. She fought her way up once again and gasped for air just as a giant bright light came crashing several feet away from her. And she recognized that light! It was the same light that had surrounded and radiated off of Fiore; the same light that had radiated from the Cardians; the same light from Hiba's pendant!

"Ail?!" En called, as she fought and swam in that direction before another wave slammed against her and pushed her underneath. The pain in her lungs was overwhelming. Never in her mind would her small body be able to sustain the pain flaring up within her. This was body numbing, brain shattering pain. She felt her body and mind go blank, and her vision clouded dangerously but she managed to find the surface once again and gasped for air. Just as quickly as she did though, she was hurled against something really hard. She was slammed against a giant boulder just before she went under once again.

This time though, she didn't struggle. It might have been a few seconds, or a minute, but it felt like an eternity since she had gone into the water in search for Ail. She was too damn tired and try as she might, she couldn't find him.

In the darkness and void of the water, En opened her eyes one last time, only to snap her head up as she caught sight of Ail, his body engulfed in a shimmering light…the light she had seen earlier from Hiba's pendant.

Her resolve and strength renewed, En reached out.

The water made it difficult; they were still being pushed along underneath the waves, but En never felt more joy or relief to push past the pain, extend her fingers as far they could and brush her hand against Ail's hand before intertwining them and then pulling him to her, embracing him once again in the circle of her arms. He wasn't moving in the water and En knew she had to get him up to the surface. The pain from the impact earlier seemed irrelevant, as the light surrounding his body faded away the moment their fingertips connected.

As they broke the surface once again, En looked around her and was surprised to see that the water had carried them very quickly across the landscape, for she could once again see the canopy of a very large and very lush, spinel-colored tree.

"Makaiju." En whispered, as she soon realized that the water was no longer raging along, and felt several objects bump against her underneath the water. Still holding onto Ail, she quickly looked down and realized that the giant buttresses of the Makaiju were clearly visible underneath the surface. It shocked her to know that somehow, all that water had now engulfed everything and as far as the eye could see except for the Makaiju. Unbeknownst to En, the water did in fact engulf everything. Their planet had now transformed into a water planet, with only the small island with the Makaiju on it as the only remaining land surface.

En was exhausted but still managed to swim and inch her way, inch-by-agonizing inch, with Ail by her side to the only land surface left on the island. In her mind, Ail was dead weight in her arms, but she would not abandon him. If he was going down, so would she. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she managed to drag him across the roots and onto the wet soil. They both collapsed violently against the surface before En turned him over so that he was on his back.

And to En's great horror, Ail wasn't breathing. Immediately, panic set in. What was she supposed to do?

It was if by instinct, she moved her frigid hands, placing them on his chest, as she began to pump his heart. She knew she had to get him to breathe again, but how? A voice inside her head told her that he needed air. But how was she supposed to give him air?

She hadn't even realized it as she tilted his head back, pinched his nostrils, put her lips against his, and pressed air from her lungs into him, even though it caused her immense agony to do so. Her lungs were already screaming in pain. Her body was trembling from the exertion. And the cold wind only intensified the drop in her body temperature, as she knew they would have to also find someplace warm and safe in order to recover. That creeping image of crazed adults being nearby nearly sent her into shock, but she wouldn't stop until she was sure Ail was alive.

Lifting her head, she whispered, "Please breathe." And then, just as she was lowering her head to touch his lips again, he suddenly convulsed beneath her, shuddering as a stream of water poured from his mouth before he started coughing violently. En lifted his head gently to give him better leverage, feeling a slow, small smile touch her lips, as tears streamed down her face, not even realizing how much pain she was in – mentally and physically.

Ail opened his eyes briefly, as he lifted his hand ever so slowly and caressed En's cheek with the back of his hand. "En," he whispered, before his eyelids closed once again and he fell back into unconsciousness.

It didn't matter anymore. He was alive and that was all she needed. Her pain could wait. She quickly looked around and decided that now, their safety was a priority and despite the protests of her body, she managed to pull Ail onto her shoulder, supporting him with one of his arms draped over her shoulder, as she dragged him towards the Makaiju. The buttresses were large enough that there were plenty of gaping holes that led underground. If she could find one that was small enough for just the two of them, they could squeeze their way through and stay safe and warm from the outside elements and dangers.

She fumbled several times but kept getting back up. She was grateful that due to the raging currents that were once a distant memory, most of the creatures on their planet were either wiped out or in hiding. She could only hope that the adults were wiped out.

Finally, she found the most appropriate and small opening of a cavern underground that was just slightly bigger than the two of them combined. She lowered Ail to the ground, before positioning herself to crawl backwards as she dragged his body inside the small, underground cave beneath the roots of the Makaiju.

It was dark. It was so very dark except for the light emanating from the small entrance. As she looked around, she pulled Ail and positioned him against the side of the cavern so that he was tucked in the corner, safe and warm, before she curled up beside him with her head resting on his chest. The sound of his heartbeats lulled her to a very deep sleep, one that was very much needed if her body was to recover.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

His eyes felt heavy. He could feel the ground beneath him and the smell of roots and dirt. It was a strange, comforting smell that reminded him of the times they spent in the forests of their planet. And despite the reason why they were in the forest, the smell was natural and comforting. Inhaling deeply once again, Ail forced his eyes open. It was dark. So very dark, but his eyes soon adjusted. His eyes immediately settled on En by his side. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer, but his arms felt heavy. He paused for a moment, trying to assess where he was and what happened.

He was able to identify a small opening directly opposite from where he was laying. From the lack of light at the entrance, he could tell that it was probably already dark outside. But that didn't register with his mind. The last thing he remembered was losing consciousness on the vines, seeing En hanging on the vines with an expression in her eyes that he never wanted to see again…he also remembered seeing En's face, covered in rivulets of water but he couldn't remember the circumstances of that memory.

Ail managed to finally move his arm and raised his hand to caress her forehead. Unfortunately, he didn't feel any better when he felt the high fever she had. Shifting slightly so that he wouldn't wake her, Ail managed to lower her head onto the bare ground beneath them. It was slightly damp and as he moved her to the side, Ail's eyes flew wide open when he felt a think residue on her back and could smell a metallic scent in the air. No doubt about it. It was blood.

He looked at his hand but couldn't see anything in the dark. Crawling towards the entrance, he slowly and cautiously made his way out, looking around to ensure that it was clear. He didn't exit completely; just enough so he could look around and also look at his hand. His fear only grew. He could see his hand stained with a dark shade of En's blood.

Looking around, Ail recognized the roots and canopy of a very large and very familiar spinel-colored tree. And it all made sense as his eyes settled on the tranquil leaves fluttering in the night. This was… this tree was…

"Makaiju." Ail whispered. As soon as it registered in his mind he quickly looked around to make sure he was alone. He didn't want anyone to notice their hideout. Slowly retreating back into the cave, he crawled back to En and cautiously shook her. He needed her to get up so that he could take her towards the entrance and access her injuries. He also wanted to know what happened. His memories didn't make any sense.

_How did we end up here, En? _Ail wondered, as he gently shook her.

When she didn't wake up, Ail's concern grew.

"En." He shook her again, and this time, she moaned.

"En?" He needed answers and even though he hurt all over – his head, his limbs, and most especially his chest – he ignored it. He needed to make sure En was alright, especially with having confirmed she was bleeding, or had been bleeding since the taint of her blood was a nasty dark shade.

En could hear and feel Ail next to her but it was so hard to open her eyes. As her heavy eyelids finally opened, her eyes adjusted to the dark and she was able to see Ail leaning over her, concern etched on his face and eyes.

"Ail?" She rasped out. Her throat hurt. Her body hurt. And she felt dizzy just laying there.

"En. What happened? You're bleeding. I need you to roll over so I can look at it."

"Bleeding?" En rasped out again, wincing in pain as she tried to sit up.

"Don't get up. Just roll over. You've got a fever or something. You're really warm." Ail said, as he touched her forehead once again. En signed in contentment. His cold hands felt wonderful against her head. Now she understood why she was so dizzy. _Damn fever._

But her mind quickly turned to Ail. "What about you?" She asked, placing her hand on top of his. "Are you alright?" Ail frowned. He didn't feel ok but he knew that at the moment, En's health took precedence.

"I'll live. That's beside the point. Roll over En. Your shoulder…"

"It hurts." En admitted. "I think it was when I hit that boulder…"

"What boulder?" Ail demanded, still confused about what happened. He was too afraid to even ask about Zahi and Hiba. He helped En roll over to the side of the small underground cave where they were closer to the entrance so he could see her back. Once she was laying on her stomach, he slowly pulled the material down to expose her shoulder. His eyes narrowed at the deep gash and sticky, dry blood around her wound. She was no longer bleeding, but because their clothes were still wet, that's what made it look like she was bleeding. As he pulled the material back up, he placed his hand on her head.

"Where are we? What happened?"

En's eyes slowly fluttered open. She knew she would have to tell him what happened, but she was slightly ashamed of herself for leaving Zahi and Hiba. Would he forgive her?

"You fell." En said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry." After a slight pause, Ail continued. "You fell down too?"

Silence filled the small underground cave. En closed her eyes. She was too tired to have this conversation but she knew Ail wouldn't stop until he had answers. She knew he wanted to know what happened. It was the same stubborn attitude that made her jump. Once she made up her mind, it was near impossible to change it. It was another trait they shared in common. They were both stubborn.

"No. I didn't fall. I jumped in after you."

Ail whirled around despite the protest of his body. He removed his hand and stared at En's back. He could tell that she was tense, waiting for him to respond, but he was utterly speechless.

_She jumped? She jumped in after me?! _

"You jumped in after me?" he repeated, as En slowly turned over so that she was facing him.

"I'm sorry. I know I left them, but I wasn't thinking…I just knew that I couldn't...not without you…" En hesitated. But thankfully, she didn't have to elaborate. Ail lowered himself down and laid down directly next to her. His arms encircling her and pulling her close.

It hurt. Any kind of movement hurt but once that pain subsided, she felt warm and safe within his arms. "Thank you, En." Ail whispered, as he softly and lovingly placed a kiss on her forehead. En blushed, feeling dizzier, but she was also very happy even if it was for the briefest of moments.

"Are they…." Ail started, but he closed his eyes, unable to form the words. He was still too afraid to ask what happened to their friends.

"I don't know." En responded, as she closed her eyes, refusing to shed any more tears. "They were climbing up that tree, but the water was still rising."

"Let's sleep for now. We need to get our strength back."

En nodded. Tomorrow. They would worry tomorrow. For now, they were allowed a moment of peace and quiet. Unbeknownst to each other, both kids were thinking the exact same thing. They both wouldn't mind just falling asleep in each other's arms and never waking up again. If they were destined to die, dying together peacefully in a cave wasn't so bad.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
I know it is intense, and it might seem difficult to imagine children going through these things, but just to let you know…there are children in the world today in the twenty-first century enduring pain, suffering, abuse, and a whole list of other problems that many people could never imagine. In many cases, sometimes death seems like the better alternative. So, I'm sorry if it does seem controversial for children to think death isn't so bad, but believe you me when I say, there are kids alive today who will attest that yes, sometimes, death doesn't seem so bad. Again, I'm not trying to make light of the situation, I'm just trying to convey the severity of where these two are at this point in their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Makaiju Arc  
Chapter 6 – Resolve  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon series in the animated format or the manga books. All copyrighted materials belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Ail and En enough attention.

**Commentary**  
I am excited about this story but I will admit I am a little nervous because I don't know many people who are fans of this couple. Take note, that this site lists them as "Ali and An" but if you watch the anime, their actual spelling is "Ail and En" – the creators did this as a play on the world "Alien," so I'm going to follow their example. This story has been in the making (in my head) for almost a year and I'm happy to finally put it down into words. As always, please don't forget to leave me a review!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ail woke up with En pressed warmly by his side. He pulled away and stretched, grimacing. His joints were stiff, and he could feel where the bruises were, but he ignored the discomfort as he turned to stare at En. He was still amazed that she had jumped in after him. He could barely recall anything from when they were climbing the vines, to when he lost consciousness, and could only remember a quick image in his mind of En crying, while holding him close.

"En." Ail whispered, as he gently brushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't stir, still in a deep sleep.

He recalled the bruise he had seen last night. He wanted to help her feel better so he decided to find some nectar from the canopy up above. He didn't want to wake her up so he decided that he would go alone. He'd quickly get what he needed and return to take care of her while she rested. But he was torn. He didn't want to leave her alone for fear that something may happen to her while he was gone.

He warred with himself for several minutes. If they were to recover, they needed nectar, but he hated having to leave her side. She was incredibly vulnerable at this moment. And he wasn't in the greatest of physical conditions, so he would have to rely on stealth. He moved to her side and watched her sleep. He couldn't wake her up; he was going to, just to let her know where he was going, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her from what looked like a very much needed sleep.

"I promise to come back to you, En. Wait for me." He said, as he brushed her bangs away from her face, caressing her cheek before he got up and crawled out of the cave.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was dawn. He could see the sun-star just starting to rise across the watery horizon. He was surprised at how close they were to the water, the buttresses and roots were enormous. The fact that they found such a hiding spot was incredible. As he crawled onto the roots, he pulled himself up as he slowly inched his way closer to the bark of the tree. It was silent. Way too silent, which only confirmed his fear that there were still adults alive. They were probably nearby, so he would have to be quick. After a moment, he ducked down to make sure he wasn't being watched or followed. He kept glancing back to the far edge of the roots, near the shoreline where he left En. He knew he would have to hurry. The faster he was at getting the nectar, the faster he'd be able to return to her side.

As he started making his way up, he heard a horrible scream slice through the silence of the atmosphere. He quickly ducked, looked around and began scrambling up the buttresses of the Makaiju to get as close as he could to the bark. Once there, he began to inch and climb his way up. He knew the scream came from far off in the distance. He wasn't sure how large the island was but he would have to hurry to be safe.

Once he made it to the large bark, he scrambled up as quickly as he could. He could see some flowers hanging on low branches but he'd have to make sure they had nectar. As soon as he reached the first branch, he was shocked and surprised to catch sight of other kids his age already scrambling up the tree. He wanted to call out to them, but he was hesitant about bringing attention to himself. Yeah they were kids just like him, but in the short span of his life he had learned to not trust anyone outside of his group.

He watched as they soon disappeared in the branches up above. As they scrambled up, Ail's eyes also caught sight of another important fact. Most of the flowers were actually on the lower branches. From what he could see, not many were further up.

_So they used up all the flowers on the higher branches…if they want nectar they have to come down. _Glancing towards the other side, where the scream came from, Ail deduced that the adults must have learned about the routine of the kids descending in order to access the flowers for nectar.

_So that scream earlier? _Ail turned around, making sure he was safe and alone. Whatever happened earlier, someone must have encountered an adult. Ail felt sad. He was sorry for whoever was unfortunate enough to encounter those crazed adults, but he had no time to worry about the victim. He had to take care of En. And with that thought in mind, he quickly closed the distance between himself and the lower branches and grabbed several flowers. He drank from one, making sure that they all had nectar as he made his way slowly back down. Just as he landed, he heard a noise to the side and ducked underneath several broken branches and underneath the massive roots. Just as he finally hid himself well enough, several adults wandered by; Ail held his breath. Never had he seen so many adults of his species in a group so large. It was both fascinating and terrifying.

As he analyzed them from his hiding spot, there was no clear structure to their movements. They scanned the canopy but would not ascend. Ail made a mental note that thus far in his life, he had yet to see an adult ever climb a tree and wondered why. Just as he was registering this, a couple of the adults growled as they glared at the canopy up above. Suddenly, the adults extended their hands forward and to his shock, their fingertips elongated up into the branches in the shapes of spears. He heard some of the children cry out in pain and agony as he closed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear their cries nor their pain, for he was helpless and couldn't help them even if he wanted to. He could hear several thumps hit the ground. He could only assume that the adults were able to take down several children. He waited. He refused to look and it was at an unnamed time and hour that he finally opened his eyes to realize that he was once again alone. The adults had moved on.

_Why were they hunting the young?_ It was something he had asked himself since he woke up with En from the sepals of the tree. _Why were they targeted? What had happened to drive the adults to become so vicious? _

Ail looked around. Unfortunately, the bodies of the other kids remained motionless on the ground. He quickly averted his eyes and proceeded to walk away, but something tore at his heart and he felt himself grow cold. He would not let that happen to En and himself. He would make sure to study and avoid the adults in order to survive; that would be their only option. As he quickly made his way back to the underground cave, underneath the buttresses of the tree, his heart stopped as he saw footprints leading away from the entrance.

_EN?_ His mind screamed as he cautiously made his way in and checked their hideout.

She wasn't there.

_EN?!_ Ail gritted his teeth. He couldn't call out to her for fear that he might attract the adults who now inhabited the island with them. She was ,weak so there was no way she could have gotten far. But then again, how long had it been since he was hiding from the adults. He could not tell.

_Why did you leave?! _Ail closed his eyes as his mind screamed in anger and fear. _Why?!_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

En woke up alone and that was the most terrifying feeling she had ever felt. She quickly got up and crawled out, hoping to find Ail outside but he wasn't there. Her body protested; it hurt, it was stiff, and she felt dizzy as she quickly ran out. Her shoulder was killing her and her legs buckled several times underneath her weight, but despite all the physical pain, her mind was screaming. She had to find Ail. She took several steps but then stopped herself. _I should wait for him. He might be back any minute now_… she tried to convince herself, as she crawled back to the opening of the small cave and sat at the entrance, ever apprehensive and cautious to her surrounding environment.

She lost track of time. The sun-star had already passed overhead and was now hidden behind the canopy of the Makaiju. She didn't know what to do. _What if he was hurt? What if he needed help? _Even though, by some miracle, he was in better shape than she was, what if he over-did it and pushed himself to his limit. _What if he was unconscious?_

And so, she bolted up and began to scan her surroundings; and unfortunately, she started walking in the opposite direction that he took.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_En! Where are you?!_ Ail's heart screamed as he quickly started making his way through the roots and buttresses of the Makaiju in search for En. He would search the ground first, look for her on foot and if she wasn't on the island, then, and only then, would he go up the Makaiju. He highly doubted that she would climb the tree. If she left, she was probably looking for him, just as he was doing for her at the moment. She would definitely be on foot on the ground. A small smile graced his features. Yeah, he knew her well enough to know what she would do. It scared him, but it also warmed his heart that they knew each other so well at such a young age.

Quickly, he started running through the foliage and brush, trying to cover as much distance as possible. It was still daytime; the sun-star was high above the canopies, so he knew he had several hours before it got dark and they would have to crawl back into the underground cave they had by the shoreline.

Ail peeked from his hiding spot once again to ensure that there were no adults present. He was surprised that he had yet to run into any since they appeared to prefer the ground instead of climbing the Makaiju. As he jumped from his hiding spot, he abruptly stopped, his blood running cold. He was surrounded by bodies…bodies of other children his age…all motionless.

His heart staggered for several seconds as his eyes glanced up and encountered a group of adults fighting amongst each other. He quickly retreated as he watched the carnage. The adults were attacking each other. They were killing each other. They had turned on each other.

The only thing stronger than fear … hope. Hope that he would find En. Hope that the adults would wipe themselves out so that he and En, and whatever remaining children could avoid imminent death.

Suddenly, the adults started moving towards him. They were chasing each other and Ail had to get away. He quickly started running back, back on the path he had taken earlier.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

En had been crawling, hiding, and searching for quite some time. Her fear continued to grow, but she maintained hope that she would find Ail alive. Her hope and desire to be by his side were the only things motivating and pushing her legs forward to keep looking for him. She was trembling and several times she had to recollect herself, breaking down in silent tears before kicking herself to get back up and find him.

As she finally made her way around several large buttresses of the Makaiju, En glanced to the side and realized that a group of adults were running in her direction. Panic sank in and she quickly ducked beneath several large buttresses and tried to make herself appear as small and insignificant as possible. If she was able to hide and blend in, maybe they would not notice her.

To her horror, she soon realized that the adults were fighting amongst each other.

_They're attacking each other?!_ En's mind screamed, as her eyes widened in horror to the realization that their entire species had truly gone mad. As she shrunk back further, she felt her heart stop several times when an adult turned its feral eyes in her direction.

She tried to crawl further back, but to no avail. She was cornered.

The adult finally made its way to her and raised its clawed hand. En couldn't scream. She had learned since she woke up from the sepals of the Makaiju to remain quiet. To stay as small as possible without drawing attention. _The Cardians!_ En's mind screamed.

"Cardians!" She finally managed to shout out, but she already knew, she had no energy to call them.

Tears started streaming down her face as the hand lowered. "AIL!" She finally screamed as she closed her eyes and raised her arms, in a futile attempt to protect herself.

Just as the claws were about to descend, the adult was knocked down to the ground by a large energy blast. Trembling, En looked up.

Topaz eyes, glittering with resolve and relief bore down on En's Tourmaline eyes. And her tears increased. Ail had saved her. His hands were extended and a light was fading from the palm of his hands.

"En." Ail said, before he collapsed onto the ground.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He passed the cave. As the adults continued to fight behind him, he continued running and eventually made it back to their hiding spot. He ducked in quickly, just to check to see if she was there.

Empty.

Anger filled his heart. He was starting to hate everything about his existence as well as the planet. He looked up and glared at the Makaiju. He hated it so much. Just as those feelings were welling up inside, he could hear the adults' crazed screams and fighting get nearer still. Cursing under his breath, he continued to run. This time, unbeknownst to him, he was running in the direction En had taken.

He quickly grabbed another flower he had had attached to his clothes and drank as much as he could, while running. He needed energy to maintain this pace if he were to outrun the adults. As he rounded a corner of a large buttress, he tripped and fell. Just as he got up, he noticed footprints on the ground. They were small footprints. _En!_

His anger quickly faded. His fear was replaced with that overwhelming sense of hope. Hope that he would find her now.

He started jumping and running even faster. He had to make it to her. He had to protect her.

He had lost track of how long he had been running, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard noises coming up ahead. He recognized those sounds. More adults. And they were fighting as well.

Slowly, he made his way forward and realized that this group was much smaller than the last but he could care less, they were too preoccupied with one another that he inched his way along the roots to make his way around, still trying to keep an eye on the footprints on the ground. It was hard, because there were so many roots and it was clear that if those footprints belonged to En, then she had climbed up and over several of them to get through. A process that now Ail was repeating in order to find her.

As he glanced towards the adults, he felt himself smirk. _Go ahead a wipe yourselves out. You'll be doing us a favor_, he thought, as he resumed the path that he presumed En had taken.

Finally, a small clearing was visible and he made his way forward. Just as he rounded another corner, an adult came flying in his direction. He jumped to the side as it crashed against the Makaiju. Ail turned around, ready to outmaneuver the adult when it came at him again, he ducked underneath, tumbled around before he spun around. He was determined to find En and no adult was going to stop him.

It came at him again, roaring as it approached. This time, Ail could feel something bubbling up within him. It was painful but he used the pain to concentrate. He didn't even realize it, but he glared mercilessly at the adult as the distance between the two closed. He would protect En. He needed her. And this adult was trying to block them. This adult was preventing them being together. In seconds, his hatred poured through, and he raised his hands with only one thought in mind. "Burst."

Ail raised his hands and channeled all his hatred towards the beast. It disintegrated within seconds.

As he looked around, he realized that all the adults lay motionless on the ground. Had he taken out the last adult from this group?

"Cardians!"

_That voice!_ Ail knew that voice and recognized the pain and fear mingled within that one word. He turned to run, but his legs buckled beneath him. _No! En!_ Ail shut his eyes tight and forced his weakened body to move. He would not lose her. Not like this.

He somehow managed to get up and ran forward. As he rounded another large buttress, he heard En call out his name. Within seconds, his eyes registered their surrounding and his eyes narrowed, glowing in intensity. She screamed his name, raised her arms above her head to protect herself from an adult who was about to lash at her with its disgusting claws.

_Don't you dare!_ Ail raised his hands again and focused on the adult. _You won't lay a finger on her_, his mind screamed as he channeled his rage once again and fired at the adult.

It lay motionless on the ground. Ail studied it for a few seconds before his eyes turned to En. His topaz eyes met En's tear-stained Tourmaline eyes.

He found her. And she was alive. "En," he said, his voice filled with relief. _I found you._ And in that moment, Ail felt so relieved and at peace. He forgot about death and that he had taken two lives that day. All that disappeared from his mind. The only one he could see at that moment was En, as tears continued to trail down her cheeks.

He felt himself drop to the ground, falling onto his knees before he sat back on his rear, trying to recover from all his exertion.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Ail!" En called, as she wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed herself up off the ground, and ran to his side. She was just a couple feet away when she tripped and fell down.

Ail glanced at her, he was clearly exhausted, but he watched her as she made her way to him. He reached forward, opening his arms as she crawled into his arms, hugging him tightly. Her arms wrapped around his torso as his hands embraced her.

And they simply held each other, unable to let go, unable to live without the other.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes  
**Alright. Another chapter complete. What do you think? Don't forget to leave me a review; and if you like the story, please add me to your favorites. Also, just an FYI…that last scene, when the two are hugging each other, I was trying to incorporate the scene from the anime where we see Ail and En as kids hugging each other on the ground by the Makaiju surrounded by dead adults all around them. Do you guys remember that scene? It was pretty sad. They looked so cute as kids but it was also quite horrific that they were surrounded by that carnage. Anyway, until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Makaiju Arc  
Chapter 7 – Broken  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon series in the animated format or the manga books. All copyrighted materials belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Ail and En enough attention.

**Commentary**  
I am excited about this story but I will admit I am a little nervous because I don't know many people who are fans of this couple. Take note, that this site lists them as "Ali and An" but if you watch the anime, their actual spelling is "Ail and En" – the creators did this as a play on the world "Alien," so I'm going to follow their example. This story has been in the making (in my head) for almost a year and I'm happy to finally put it down into words. As always, please don't forget to leave me a review!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I'm sorry," En whispered, as she buried her face in Ail's chest.

The only thing flashing through her mind was that if she had stayed put, if she had waited, he would never have had to use so much energy to save her.

Ail's relief at finding En was all he could feel at that moment. He simply held her close; grateful that he had drank so much nectar earlier to sustain the energy he used thus far.

"En." Ail whispered, as he pulled her even closer. He closed his eyes and he buried his face in her hair.

En pulled away and caressed his cheek before running her hand along his forehead. "You're warm."  
Ail shook his head. It was because of all the energy he used, but he was fine. He quickly pulled a few of the flowers still attached to his side and offered them to En.

"You first." En said, still concerned about his health. Ail frowned as he pushed the flowers to En.

"Drink." He instructed.

"You first!" En insisted, as she pushed the flowers back to him.

Ail stopped. They were both stubborn. Ail handed her one and held onto another. "Together," he said, as the two of them nodded and drank the nectar simultaneously.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They had been walking for quite some time. The planet now felt truly deserted, but they knew they were still not alone. The last two groups of adults had wiped each other out, but they were both sure there were probably a few adults left. As they made their way back to their cave, Ail and En kept glancing back up, scanning the Makaiju to see if there were any flowers left.

They were all gone.

That worried them, but the two refused to work themselves up. They had been through enough that day. Finally, as they found their cave, the two glanced onto the horizon and noticed the sun-star setting. They wouldn't dare remain outside the cave at night but the two sat down on the large buttress, watching the last rays of light dance across the horizon. Ail sat down and leaned against the giant roots as he sighed. They would have to search the entire island tomorrow to ensure that they were truly safe…truly alone. He also knew that they would both eventually have to climb the Makaiju and check the canopies up above.

His mind started to race about all the things they would have to do the next day, but all thoughts ceased in an instant…the moment En sat down directly by his side and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

For a moment, an ever so brief moment, Ail felt content with everything around him. The sound of water ripples against the shoreline, the rustle of leaves above dancing in the wind, and the rays of sunshine slowly fading in the distance…the atmosphere finally turned quiet and calm. Two traits he hadn't felt and wasn't even sure he understood the meaning of…but if any moment in his life was to be termed quiet or calm, it was with En sitting by his side, in that ever-so-brief moment in their lives.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Once again, as he stretched, Ail felt his joints ache and protest. This time though, he didn't force himself up; instead, he turned over so he could rest his arm in the crook of En's waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck, as he pulled her closer to keep themselves warm.

Last night, as soon as the sun-star disappeared, they quickly crawled back into their cave and slept. Ail wished that if they were meant to die, he would have preferred if they fell asleep together and simply never woke up. He was content to die knowing they were in each other's arms.

Inhaling deeply, Ail closed his eyes and savored their peaceful morning. He had grown accustomed to sleeping with En by his side and enjoyed every chance they could rest together. Just as he was falling back to sleep, that's when the ground began to shake and jolted them both awake. The dirt beneath their fingertips and bodies was shaking violently and the structure above their heads began to collapse.

In seconds, Ail and En quickly grabbed each other's hand and scrambled towards the exit. Ail crawled out first, checking their surrounding quickly before he turned and pulled En out.

The ground beneath them continued to shake and rumble violently as they quickly made their way near the shoreline. However, the water was churning violently and they both glanced across the horizon noticing how violent the tides were coming in.

"The Makaiju." En said, as she glanced up at the canopy. They'd be safer up in the canopies.

Nodding his head, the two quickly scrambled back to the tree and started to make their way up. Just as they were a couple feet up, the Makaiju shook violently as the ground beneath it split in two. Ail and En both gasped, as the tree began to tilt towards one side, as several branches and roots snapped.

They tried to climb back up again but this time, another violent quake shook them both and the two of them lost their grip and tumbled back down to the ground.

As they landed on the ground, they stared in awe as it began to violently rip apart. Water started gushing through the newly formed cracks and crevices in the ground as the two decided they were not safe anywhere…not in the canopies nor on the ground. But if they had to choose one path, they'd stay with the Makaiju.

Just as they reached for the tree yet again, En gasped as she was ripped away from the tree. Ail turned in time to see En being held by her arms, as an adult turned it's feral eyes towards Ail. It had yet to harm En, but it was clear that it was toying with the two, as it extended its claws towards her neck.

En remained silent and motionless as the adult started walking towards Ail.

He was powerless at this point. He couldn't risk attacking the adult without harming En. Just as he was struggling with coming up with a plan of attack, the adult howled in pain as it dropped En. With the momentum from the drop and the ground still shaking below her feet, En tumbled towards Ail and landed in his arms as he pulled her close, as he inched his way back towards the bark with En still in his arms.

The two children tried to formulate a quick plan while the adult crumbled on the ground, still howling in pain. However, their inability to formulate a plan in seconds was dismissed as they both heard an all too familiar and very much missed voice.

"What are you two waiting for?! Get up here now!" Hiba yelled.

Ail and En abruptly froze and ever so slowly looked over to the Makaiju. There, in the lowest branches they saw Hiba with her pendant glowing. They knew, somehow, that Hiba had tracked them.

En gasped, "You…you survived?" she couldn't hide the overwhelming joy that she was experiencing that moment.

"Zahi?" Ail asked, relieved that Hiba was alive, but worried as his eyes quickly scanned the branches and noticed that his friend was missing.

Hiba smirked and with her pointer finger, gestured behind them, to where the adult was.

As Ail and En turned around, they noticed the adult lay now motionless on the ground and directly behind him was Zahi, with his glowing armbands slowly dimming. He had saved them and just finished off the adult.

"Zahi!" En chocked, Zahi made his way to their side and the three of them embraced.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but hurry and get up here now!" Hiba yelled.

The three noticed that the ground had now torn completely from the shoreline with the large buttresses and roots ripping straight from the ground and away from the land. Giant waves started crashing all around them and the Makaiju seemed to ever so slowly start to extend away from the land.

Ail and En had no time to think about how their friends survived and made it to the Makaiju. They simply grabbed onto the Makaiju and quickly started climbing up. As they finally reached a few branches beneath Hiba, the group glanced to the side as everything suddenly became eerily quiet.

"What's going on?" En asked, turning to Ail.

Ail shook his head. He had no idea nor understood what had happened to their planet.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Once on the branches up above, Ail looked over at Zahi and smiled. Zahi put his hand on Ail's shoulder before pulling him close and hugging his friend. En had just made her way up to Hiba, as Hiba extended her hand to help En up before she slapped En. "Don't you ever do that again!" Hiba yelled, before pulling and hugging En in a tight embrace.

En laughed, with tears of joy and pain running down her cheeks. It was clear that Hiba was still shook up with how En jumped into the raging waters in order to go after Ail.

"I missed you too…" En murmured, as she returned the hug.

"How did you get here?" Ail asked, as he looked over Zahi to ensure that they were all physically unharmed.

"Hiba's pendant guided us. And somehow, by focusing like this…" Zahi pulled away and maneuvered his hands to form a circle around them, which created a bubble just like the one Fiore had once made for them, "…you then focus on where you want to go." Zahi looked up towards Hiba and the bubble moved towards the girls.

It then deposited the boys right next to the girls, on the same branch. Zahi then waved off the bubble and it disappeared.

"You try it next time." Zahi said as he moved towards Hiba's side.

"I still can't believe you two made it here." En said, as she let go of Hiba and joined Ail's side.

"I knew you two would make it." Zahi said, as he turned to Ail. "You two are too stubborn to die off like that."

Ail smirked. Talk of death had now transcended the philosophical and it was now something they could joke about because they were finally able to defend themselves. It was also the only way they could cope and deal with what they had endured.

"So, what do you think is going on with the planet?" En asked, as she glanced back down. The ground had stopped shaking and although water was still gushing forward and inching its way up, at least for now, it had significantly calmed down in comparison to a few moments ago.

"I'm not sure." Hiba said, as she kneeled down and glanced below. It seems like it has stopped. But at the same time, I'm not too sure about what's been going on. We're still connected to lots of dirt, but it also looks like the roots were being pulled apart and away from the ground…"

The four of them studied the ground and roots. True enough, it looked like the roots and buttresses had arched themselves and it almost looked like the Makaiju had tried to pull away from the ground. Now though, everything was quiet aside from the water.

"We should head further up. We need to find more nectar." Ail said, as he glanced up above. _Still no sign of any flowers or any of the other children. Are there even any left? _

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The four friends continued their ascension up into the canopies, searching for nectar and weary of any other individuals that might have been hiding within the branches and leaves of the Makaiju. Several times they thought they heard a few screams but they all weren't 100% sure as to what they heard. Every now and then, they would catch a glimpse of branches breaking off and falling towards the ground. They were so high up at this point, that they couldn't see the ground below because of the dense leaves and canopies.

That's when they realized that they were not alone.

Just as Zahi and Hiba made it to a higher branch, that's when they heard as clear as daylight, the sound of a strangled scream coming from their right. They quickly ducked and hid behind a few thick leaves as Ail and En followed suit.

Searching for the source, they now noticed a few individuals rustling through the branches.

A group of around ten adults emerged and they were indeed frightening. Several of the males stopped and gestured to one of the females. She moved forward.

"Makaiju!" The female shouted, "Give us energy!"

That same female then proceeded to sing a tune. It was strange to see but the singing inspired the Makaiju to shine bright. That's when Zahi and Hiba quickly encased themselves in a bubble. Zahi was clearly struggling to focus as he kept them safe from harm. Hiba gestured towards Ail and En to follow suit, motioning with her hands to make a bubble. Ail understood and quickly tried to make a bubble. He struggled for a while, still not sure if he was even doing it right. He could feel some strange energy coming from the Makaiju and it was not an energy he was comfortable with.

Finally, on his third try, he was able to create a bubble around himself and En. It was just in time too, because the female's singing had reached a high note, and that's when they could hear some screams from far off in the canopies up above and below. They were painful, strangled screams before silence filled the air. They could then hear rustling and branches falling down to the ground. But that's when reality hit. The rustling and falling of branches weren't branches. They were bodies of other kids, teens, and adults….they had been drained of their energy.

En gasped but quickly covered her mouth. Hiba and Zahi glared at the remaining group of adults who had drained the life out of their own species. Ail glared too, he felt true hatred and really wished he could finish off those who now seemed more despicable than then crazed adults they had faced earlier.

The Makaiju continued to glow and then several vines extended towards the adults and provide nectar to the awaiting adults.

The four stared in awe at the realization that the nectar they so desperately needed was easily accessed by controlling the Makaiju. The four quickly locked eyes, realization hitting them all at once, and they nodded silently in understanding. They would have to find a way to control the Makaiju the same way the adults did in order to survive.

The grown-ups regained their strength but then all of them sat down, creating a temporary resting spot which meant that the four of them would have to remain hidden for an indefinite time. En looked up and noticed Hiba roll her eyes in frustration. Zahi looked irritated beyond reason but he remained silent and focused as he kept the sphere around them as a shield. En also noticed that Ail was also doing the same; he was determined to keep the sphere around them as their last means of defense, just in case the adults did find four children hidden within their midst.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was night when the adults finally fell asleep. Several of the grown-ups had left and then returned during the day but it seemed that the location the adults chose that day was to be their resting ground. No doubt, the adults had gone off searching through the branches of the Makaiju for any other rivals or children. Every time they returned, they ruthlessly detailed how many more were gone or what they would have liked to have done in order to maintain power over the Makaiju.

Even now, everything seemed to be eerily quiet as the four kids watched and waited. The adults had finally gone to sleep. Two of the adults who were charged with keeping watch had neglected their duty and fallen asleep. So now, Ail, En, Zahi and Hiba glanced at one another and motioned to move further back and upwards in order to assess and determine their best strategy at survival.

Stealthily and silently, Zahi and Ail both removed the barrier of the sphere from around them. It was amazing how quickly and easily it was to keep it conjured without using so much energy, but they were tired. They realized now that they would have to somehow regain their strength if they were to be in perfect shape to help and keep up with Hiba and En.

When they were all finally together on the same branch, further away from the adults but still able to keep an eye on them, they began whispering and devising a plan.

"We need to take them out." Hiba said, as she glanced wearily at the adults, counting them and recounting them to ensure that they were safe for the time being.

"I agree." Ail said, as he glanced over at the sleeping adults. "They're too powerful. They'd never let us live…and we can't just keep running. Sooner or later, they'll find us."

En put her hand on Ail's shoulder, trying to reassure him but he was really upset. His shoulders were tense and he had a determined glint in his eyes.

"What should we do?" En whispered, as she turned to Hiba.

Hiba frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. She wasn't sure either. How were four kids supposed to take out ten physically strong and powerful adults?

"We will have to outsmart them." Zahi said, as his eyes narrowed on the four of them. He was determined to live with Hiba, Ail, and En. He would not lose them the way they lost Fiore. If anyone could survive, it would be the four of them.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes  
**Hm…so, I'm guessing that I owe you – my readers – an apology. I got so busy this summer with work that I didn't have any free time to actually work on this story. For that, I do apologize. On the plus side though, now that summer is ending, I'll have more time to work on this story again. As always, let me know what you think…trust me, it's really hard to write something when you don't know if anyone is even bothering to read, so please don't forget to review.


End file.
